


Smutty Blurbs

by Imagine_Nation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Nation/pseuds/Imagine_Nation
Summary: Exactly as the title says: A chaptered collection of smutty blurbs varying in smuttiness from vanilla to filth. Details will be updated as more blurbs are added.





	1. You and Aymeric Take a Vacation

Aymeric is, at his core, a gentleman, and an especially temperate one at that. He will never ask for more than you can give him at any time even though you wish you could -- and sometimes he wishes you could too. But even he can't help how his carnal urges tend to build up when you're away, and taking himself in hand can only do so much. But there's also another need inside of him, one that wants to spoil you rotten with all the love he can provide.

And thus he plans to do just that on this little jaunt to Costa del Sol. You two are in desperate need of reprieve, and Gegeruju promises that you will both be completely undisturbed during your stay. You both take full advantage of this by either staying in inside all day, sightseeing, or fucking like animals in heat

It's mostly the last one. Indeed, you two almost do nothing _but_ fuck, and not a single area is left undisturbed. Your bungalow, the beach, anywhere and anytime is fair game to Aymeric, who never lets up on his adoration of you throughout the primal hunger that courses through his veins; declarations of love constantly flow from his lips as he thrusts into you with his cock. You're pretty sure he'll keep professing his affections until he goes mute, so you silence him with needy kisses instead.

And you make sure he is not left wanting. What kind of partner would you be if you did? You make sure to give him plenty of time to enjoy your mouth on his member or, if you're physically male, fucking him with your own cock. He moans and whimpers so sweetly and prettily -- especially when you rub his cock while filling him -- and it makes you want to fuck him into the ground.

You two return to Ishgard practically glowing, your smiles threatening to remain on your faces for days. Aymeric offers you the opportunity to remain in Ishgard for a little longer; it seems that he still craves you some.

How could you possibly refuse?


	2. Chapter 2

_She looks good in red._

This is what X'rhun thinks as he watches his Sweet Lily converse with an old playmate in Quarrymill. Amongst the browns and greens and greys of the Black Shroud, they both stick out like the vibrant lights of the Gold Saucer, and they can't prevent the looks of curiosity and distrust. But Lily, despite her natural preferences towards lighter shades of blue, looks quite lovely in the vibrant crimson of her Red Mage regalia, especially with the gentle sun shining upon her.

_She looks lovely in red._

This is what X'rhun thinks as he watches Lily tussle with a group of ruffians on the streets of Ul'dah. Her coat sways and follows her every step, twirl, thrust and spell cast. She is a natural at this, dodging her opponents' attacks and performing acrobatics with effortless ease. She makes quite the statement among the old, plain yellow and white stones of the city, a pretty young thing in vibrant scarlet. It makes an old man like X'rhun swell with pride at the very thought that this wonderful creature is his, and his alone. The smile Lily gives him -- breathless, proud, and with flushed cheeks -- makes him smitten every time.

_She looks divine in red._

This is what X'rhun thinks within the walls of their shared room -- small, but cozy and lovingly furnished -- as he pistons into his mate's warm heat. _Mate. **His** mate. His and **his alone**._ The thought makes him release a possessive growl, icy blue eyes focused upon her bare chest and neck, purposefully dotted with fresh hickeys and mating marks. Her pretty blue eyes shut tight from pleasure while her soft pinks lips stay open with every moan and cry of his name. The fact that she's wearing his own Red Mage coat only heightens his desire to claim her as he's done many times before. She's coated with his scent, loved with his touch, and filled with his pulsing cock. The bright carmine against her light skin makes for a _delicious_ contrast.

_She's his Sweet Lily dyed in rose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I ship the hot cat dad with my non-WoL character.


End file.
